brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
21027 Berlin
|Ages = 12+ |Released =2016 |Theme = Architecture|Theme2 = Skyline Series }} 21027 Berlin is an Architecture set released in 2016. Description The first structure from the left is the Berlin Wall (which is a tiny piece noticeable when looking at the bottom left corner of the box), which was a former wall built by the murderous Soviet Union and their puppet state, East Germany, and was mostly torn down in 1989. The second structure is the Reichstag, which is the former housing of the Parliament of the German Empire, Wiemar Republic, and Nazi Germany. The third structure is the Berlin Victory Column, which is a monument built in 1873 to commemorate Prussian victory in the Danish-Prussian War. The fourth structure is the Deutsche Bahn Tower, which is the headquarters for the Deutsche Bank, the largest bank in Germany. The fifth structure is the Berlin TV Tower, the main location of many radio and TV stations. The sixth location is the Brandenburg Gate, which was built in the 18th century by King Frederick William II after the Batavian Revolution. Background Berlin''' '''is the capital and largest city of Germany by both area and population. Its 3,748,148 (2018) inhabitants make it the second most populous city proper of the European Union after London. The city is one of Germany's 16 federal states. It is surrounded by the state of Brandenburg, and contiguous with its capital, Potsdam. The two cities are at the center of the Berlin-Brandenburg capital region, which is, with about six million inhabitants and an area of more than 30,000 km², Germany's third-largest metropolitan region after the Rhine-Ruhr and Rhine-Main regions. Berlin straddles the banks of the River Spree, which flows into the River Havel (a tributary of the River Elbe) in the western borough of Spandau. Among the city's main topographical features are the many lakes in the western and southeastern boroughs formed by the Spree, Havel, and Dahme rivers (the largest of which is Lake Müggelsee). Due to its location in the European Plain, Berlin is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. About one-third of the city's area is composed of forests, parks, gardens, rivers, canals and lakes. The city lies in the Central German dialect area, the Berlin dialect being a variant of the Lusatian-New Marchian dialects. First documented in the 13th century and situated at the crossing of two important historic trade routes, Berlin became the capital of the Margraviate of Brandenburg (1417–1701), the Kingdom of Prussia (1701–1918), the German Empire (1871–1918), the Weimar Republic (1919–1933), and the Third Reich (1933–1945). Berlin in the 1920s was the third largest municipality in the world. After World War II and its subsequent occupation by the victorious countries, the city was divided; West Berlin became a de facto West German exclave, surrounded by the Berlin Wall (1961–1989) and East German territory. East Berlin was declared capital of East Germany, while Bonn became the West German capital. Following German reunification in 1990, Berlin once again became the capital of all of Germany. Berlin is a world city of culture, politics, media and science. Its economy is based on high-tech firms and the service sector, encompassing a diverse range of creative industries, research facilities, media corporations and convention venues. Berlin serves as a continental hub for air and rail traffic and has a highly complex public transportation network. The metropolis is a popular tourist destination. Significant industries also include IT, pharmaceuticals, biomedical engineering, clean tech, biotechnology, construction and electronics. LEGO.com Description Notes * This is the first Skyline Series set to be based on German architecture. * There are actually two buildings that are the HQ of Deutsche Bank (known as the twin towers), but only one is depicted. See Also * 21011 Brandenburg Gate External Links Category:Architecture Category:2016 sets Category:20000 sets Category:21000 sets